Fragments of Fire and Ice
by Mariagoner
Summary: A new set of mixed drabbles, written for friends. Most are gen and contain liberal amounts of humor, pathos, and various characters. Look out for frequent updates!
1. Prepared

From a series of drabbles I'm writing for friends on Livejournal. I'm going to upload one for the next few days so be prepared for plenty more from this collection! Most are Penelo and Larsa flavored but there are plenty of other characters involved here.

**Reks/Penelo, "I'm ready," for Mithrigil**

Her lips were soft like cherries, sweet like cherries, and even the taste of tears that he could discern from them didn't seem to cool her ardor. "I'm ready," she insisted. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm _ready_..." And it did not matter if he whispered that she needn't do this if she had not the courage, if she wished to slink off from his bed as though none of this had ever occurred. She was with him and she was warm and willing, a living talisman to Dalmasca his treacherous hands could not quite hold onto even now.

"I'm ready," she whispered, and her night-gown pooled underneath her thin young frame in a way that made want her more than anything, that made him hate himself just a little more each time. "I'm more than ready"-- and out of all who languished in that balmy night before the last battle began, Reks knew that she was the bravest of them all.


	2. Brotherhood

Written for Artemis-chan.

**Basch: Brotherhood**

"My brother is all I have left, sir," the boy soldier before Basch begins, and something in him _twists_. Undaunted, or perhaps simply oblivious, the child barely old enough to fight continues. "He's two years younger then I. Living in Rabanastre..."

And Basch promises himself it's not envy that makes him press the sword back into those half-grown hands and send him to the slaughter.


	3. Best Served Cold

**Ashe and Penelo and Fran: Girl Talk, for Sheffiesharpe**

"I say we _impale _him," Ashe whispered, the fire light hitting her face at an angle that made her look truly demonic for just a minute. "My father always used to say that there was nothing better than a good _impaling_ to teach a man a lesson."

Ever the voice of reason, Fran stepped in to moderate. "No," she said thoughtfully, "that would leave him less than capable of fighting with us in the future-- and regardless of how often he attempts to 'raid our panties,' we do need his help. Perhaps we could simply maim him every few days and heal his limbs just as we need them."

As perhaps his sole advocate and best friend in all the world, Vaan fearfully looked to Penelo-- good o' Penelo! cheerful and kind Penelo! the bright, bouncy Penelo that everyone in their party liked!-- to speak up for him. And true to form, she stepped forward with a smile. Relaxing a little behind his gag and restraints, Vaan stopped to hear what he had to say.

"Well, it _is_ just a panty-raid, Ashe, Fran. I mean, I don't think permanent damage is the way to get a suitable revenge, even if Vaan _is_ a total idiot. In fact..."

Then her face turned terrifyingly... _thoughtful_. "In fact, I think maybe an even better way is to make him _try on_ every single panty he tried to steal-- _in front of us all_. Don't you think that'll be a dish best served cold?"

And as all three avenging harpies turned on him as one, Vaan reflected that maybe impaling would have served as a far kinder end.


	4. Magic

This series has had over 300 hits so far and received one review. I am a little confused as to why that is but I admit to being quite pleased. Perhaps I have merely one reader who keeps clicking on this story over and over? If so, precious reader, let me know who you are! I shall gladly write you a drabble or two for being so sweet. ;)

* * *

**Fran & Penelo, Magic, for Kilraaj**

"Thank you," the girl said afterwards, "for believing in me."

Her smile, though always bright, often had a curiously brittle quality Fran did not quite like. "I wouldn't," the viera quietly replied, "if there wasn't something to believe in from the first."

And now Fran had the quiet pleasure of seeing that smile of Penelo's, that soft, slightly anxious smile, be replaced by a firmer, wider one. "You really think so?"

Cocking her head to the side, Fran allowed herself a rare smile. "I very much doubt that we would have made it out of that area safely without your magic. After all, who else would have realized the proper way to put out the fire spell that Vaan's esper inadvertently left upon his head when dismissed?"

In all of Ivalice, there were many who said that there was nothing quite as thrilling as a proper Viera's gaze; now, Fran could add that there was nothing quite as charming as hume girl's laugh.


End file.
